In many different applications where power is delivered from a source to a load, or a plurality of loads, it is necessary to match or tailor the output power applied to a particular load in order to obtain optimum performance. For example, in public address systems, audio power from an amplifier is delivered to a loudspeaker by first passing the audio signal through a power selector system, for selecting the actual power applied to the loudspeaker for a predetermined audio input signal. In such public address systems a typical power selector system may include a transformer having a multitapped primary winding, a secondary winding, and a multiple position switch for receiving the audio input signal and permitting it to be selectively applied to a given one of the taps of the primary winding, for selecting the output power applied to the load, in this example a public address loudspeaker. Such power selector systems in the prior art include a transformer having solder lugs connected to each one of the taps of the primary winding, for permitting electrical conductors to be handwired and soldered to the lugs of the transformer, and the other ends of the conductors to the contacts of a separate commercially available rotary switch, for example. The secondary winding of the transformer typically includes solder lugs for connecting the voice coil for the loudspeaker to the secondary windings. The transformer and switch are usually mounted in the same housing used for the loudspeaker, with the switch and transformer each requiring individual and separate mounting. Handwiring of the individual conductors between the transformer and the switch, and the separate mounting of the same in the speaker housing is time consuming, significantly adding to the cost of the public address system.